The Wandering Samurai and the Shadows of his Past
by Kearitona Sjachraelgil
Summary: A storm begins to brew as shadows and memories of old begin to stir as a one mans choices he left behind ten years ago come back to haunt him and everyone he has come to hold dear AU
1. Chapter 1

Title :The Shadow of the Wolf draws Near  
**Author/ess :****Kearitona aka Red Dragon of Egypt****  
Beta:Tavia454  
Genre : Anime Yu-Gi-Oh/ Rurouni Kenshin  
Rating : M  
Crossover : Rurouni Kenshin  
Spoilers : will have scenes and action from later on in RK  
Warnings : Contains mild to heavy violence and Yaoi  
Pairings : YY/Y **

**Disclaimer **: I hold no ownership of Rurouni Kenshin or Yugioh both are the property of Takahashi and Watsuki also in this and in my other two chapters there will be mentions of historical figures and moments in Japanese history

**Summary **: the War and states era of Japan, a time of war and bloodshed makes way for a time of deceit and strife mixed with determination and a dream. But one man – both dangerous yet friend to all – is about to have his dreams and his greatest fear thrown back into his face after ten years of striving to remove himself from the bloody chaotic path he once walked. Can he truly remain true to a No Kill Vow or does fate have other plans for Japans most legendary Wanderer.

The scene unfolds in the early eighteen hundreds, during the reign of the Tokogawa Shogun ate. In the city of Kyoto, late in the evening, all is quiet. Yet, like an ominous veil hanging overhead, a blood red moon signified that death would surely come this night and blood would once more cake the defiled streets of Kyoto.

Amongst the many buildings laid an inn, and in one room a group of men were gathered discussing plans to over throw the Shogun ate and finally put an end to three hundred years of tyranny and oppression by the Shogun ate.

But it would seem that such a dream was not meant to be for these men, for drawing ever closer to their location were the notorious wolves of nibu, the Shinsengumi. Leading the front was a tall man with an elven face and short brown hair of a unique shade for most Japanese folk.

Around his forehead was a headband guard – which hung over his steely cold cobalt blue eyes –to protect his head from attacks. He, like his men, was dressed in the signature blue and white kimonos of the Shinsengumi wolves.

They steadily made their way up the stairs to the room where the meeting was taking place. A watch guard in the hall tried to halt their advance, but the attempt was as pointless as trying to stop changing of seasons and he was cut down in minutes by the shogun. Another man, who had been hidden in the shadows of the hall, rushed to the door of the room, trying to alert them of the danger, but just as he opened the door his lifeless corpse fell to the ground unveiling the face of the third leader of the Shinsengumi along with his followers.

The men in the room, now alert to the danger, drew their swords, ready to fight for their cause. "Humph so it's the wolves of nibu, come to try and stop us? You won't be able to stop the Tokogawa era from coming to an end no matter what you do."

The man's lips curled into a smile that didn't even come close to reaching his cold eyes. "Is there more you would like to say or are you finished barking like a bunch of mongrels? While the times may change in this nation we of the Shinsengumi will always follow the law of justice, just as we always have and evil will be snuffed out. Ak Sok Zan, the very center of how we Shinsengumi run, will never die out and never change."

One of the men charged forward with a yell and was met with the blade of the man and those who followed him. The walls were painted with the spatter of blood as the fight continued. The window covers were knocked out by the shinsengumi and their fight. As the red glow of the death moon shone through the room, it showed a young member of the Shinsengumi hold his sword out by his side before he was overcome with a slight cough.

Elsewhere, more Nibu wolves were converging on the spot, just as the skies became lit with fires and the sounds of explosions could be heard. He glanced up. What? Damn those patriots to hell.

The scene once more cut to two survivors of the meeting trying to get away, one being carried by another due to a severe injury he received.

"Leave me here, save yourself." The man said in a weak voice.

His companion wouldn't allow such things to be spoken, insisting that he would get them out of this to fulfill their lives' work at long last. But just as they were about to reach the end of the alley more shinsengumi wolves converged on them leaving them trapped, until a cold voice broke into the scene.

"Leave them all to me"

"Huh, Takahashi?"

The two men turned to a figure standing behind them, his unique tri-colored hair of deep ebony with streaks of crimson and rich golden blonde lightening streaks tied back in a long horsetail with a few bangs framing his face. Narrowed cold eyes. a terrifying red in color that any who deemed him an enemy would nearly consider him a demon in human form even more so then just with the reputation he has earned.

He wore deep black kimono top and matching pants with deep streaks of red going along the sides and on his belt he carried a long Japanese sword and short sword. The two men he saved carefully removed themselves from the scene as quickly as possible offering profound gratitude to Takahashi for his aid.

"Huh, it's the Battosai." One of the Shinsengumi called when he stepped out of the shadows

"Yami Takahashi!" another cried out as he drew out his sword ready to take him out with the other two men.

"Prepare yourself!" The group's leader yelled as he charged for Yami, with the other two backing him up as the two patriots left the scene.

But Yami, like a shadow with no hints or indication of worry, simply walked forward casually drawing out his sword before he darted in and cut down the first man and then proceeded to cut down the others one by one till the ground was covered in their blood as well as their now lifeless bodies.

After Yami finished them he drew out a small cloth to clean his blade. Before his instincts alerted him to yet another presence as he turned to face a young man and member of the Shinsengumi.

"Well, well, if it isn't Takahashi-san...a very impressive use of your hiten mitsurugi. It truly never fails to amaze me each time I see it." He crushed a pomegranate blossom in his hands, scattering the petals around him while Yami just continued to keep his eyes fixated on his new opponent with absolutely no indication of what he was feeling or thinking on his cold face. (double descriptive)

The young man then gave a light smirk, drawing out his sword before a voice halted his attempt to take Yami on. "I suggest you back down Okita. You're no match for a man like him."

Okita turned towards the man who addressed him, the same man with brunette hair and cold, ruthless cobalt blue eyes from before, with that same smile that never did breach in impenetrable wall of his eyes. "There's no need for concern, after all I am the leader of the First Squad of the Shinsengumi."

With that response Okita turned his gaze back to Yami, but was halted once more but a startling comment from the other man. "But you are also a bit under the weather. Humph, so fool-hardy of you to think you could fool me Okita."

He bared his eyes to Yami and stalked forward, like a wolf hungry for his prey "The Battosai shall be slain by me, the Third leader of the Shinsengumi."

With that thought in mind he charged forward at the same time as Yami, the song of their swords rose into the sky before they retreated once more. The Third Leader's sword sliced through the wooden windows of a house nearby as if they were slicing through butter. They prepared for the next charge, but this time the Third Leader held his sword in a straight but slightly angled fashion, his free hand left to guide his sword as he prepared to administer his technique.

He charged forward, as did Yami, but as they clashed a thunderous roar could be heard overhead despite the cloudless sky up above, and time flowed back into the present, to the same man once known as Battosai, the Manslayer, but now simply went by Yami Takahashi. He was resting in his room at the Mouto Kasshin Kendo Dojo with a storm raging both outside his door and inside the troubled depths of his mind and heart as he recalled that night ten years ago and the attack he faced off against numerous times the Gatotsu

The air hung thick with tension, and yet still held a sense of strange calm that seemed almost too serene to be entirely believable, as Yami, Yugi and Mokuba as well as Ayame Sezume and Gensai-san left the Akabeko Beef Stew restaurant, heading back for home.

While the others were content and enjoying themselves, horsing around and making off the wall comments, Yami remained totally distracted and unable to enjoy the company of his friends as he usually did.

Caught up in the turmoil striking his mind he didn't even flinch when a voice came up and addressed him.

"Yami-kun how are you today."

He gave Mai Kujaku barely a single glance before he returned to his all-consuming thoughts, only to hear. "Yami-kun, are you alright? You seem very distracted...should I examine you to make sure you alright."

Her question drew him out for sheer concern of worrying her and the others. "I'm sorry Mai-san, I'm just fine. There's nothing to worry about."

Barely minutes after, he started to feel a great tension bearing down on him even with the calm, serene atmosphere. The air full of the scent of sakura blossoms couldn't cloak the shadow that lurked behind this serene spring picture.

He started back for the dojo certain that the shadow he felt permeating the air were coming from that direction. With the others behind him he sprinted to the house and found a hole in the wall of the dojo. Right away Yami detected the hint of two things, one was a dark but very familiar presence to him.

As he rushed to the door of the Dojo he was met with not one but two unwanted sights. One was the fallen form of Sanosuke Sagara, collapsed on the ground with a broken saber embedded in his shoulder. But what raised his attention more so then that was the man wearing the uniform of a police officer kneeling before the dojo's name sake and banner with a real Japanese sword held up in front of him.

"Well, well I see your senses haven't dulled out entirely, Battosai, which I must say is rather a relief considering how pitiful your skills have become ever since you became that useless wanderer who will not kill." The man rose to his feet and turned to face Yami, his cold blue eyes staring Yami dead in the face. "Although you were rather slow in getting here, humph, and in doing so left your dear friend here Zanza the fighter for hire vulnerable to my attack. This most certainly isn't the first time is it Battosai."

Yugi walked in beside Yami. "What are you talking about? And who are you?"

Before the man could answer Yami walked forward a bit. "So you in order to gain my attention...you stooped to injuring Sano, just so I would be made aware of your presence...is that it former Third leader of the Shinsengumi Seto Kaiba?"

Said man gave a cold, throaty chuckle. "Trickery? Perhaps, but it's you who foolishly let your guard down so easily and squandered away your skills to the pitiful sight that stands before me even now. Have you forgotten Aku-Soku-Zan Slay Evil? Immediately the one truth we and the Battosai always shared and embraced in full back in those days."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "I no longer require nor need such philosophy in this day and age, Seto. We may once have stood for that purpose during the revolution but this isn't the time of revolutionaries anymore, but a time of peace and equality, and a chance for me to take up a life away from that of a man-slayer, of a murderer. I certainly don't need the ways of a slayer to protect those around me. I can easily do that as the wanderer that I am."

Seto scoffed yet again.

"Then as a wanderer you're a failure. With hypocritical, empty words that are as disgusting and pitiful as your flawed weakened skills have become, and thus repeatedly has those you say you seek to protect in constant danger, first with Jinei, and then again with Kanryu.

Even more disgusting is the fact that you let a fool like Raijuta Isurugi not only injure you but injure one of the very people you sought to protect. How pitiful you've become in your ten years as this foolish wanderer, Battosai. But I'm a fair man. I'll let your doctor friend over there treat Zanza here while we get down to business, shall we?"

Mai, along with the help of Mokuba, picked up the injured Sano off the ground and carted him into another room to be treated while Yugi stood at the dojo entryway, frightened. Not of Yami getting hurt, but of losing him in this fight that frighteningly reminded him of that fateful night when Yami took up his sword against Kurogosa or Jinei.

"Well Battosai, are you just gonna stand there and let the young man behind you also fall to your foolish attempts of protection?"

Yami slowly began moving forward but was halted by Yugi grasping the back of his kimono top. "Please don't fret Yugi, I'll be fine. You can count on that."

"But I can't let you do this, Yami, I just can't."

"I understand Yugi, but this isn't something I can avoid and I would rather you be spared any chance of getting hurt, so please..." With that Yami removed himself from Yugi's grasp, much to Yugi's dismay**,** and walked into the Dojo and stood across from Seto – who stood his ground, his sword drawn.

"Well then shall we get started, Battousai?" With a slight smirk on his face, Seto's cobalt eyes dilated as he charged forward with his sword. Yami leaped up into the air to avoid the attack just as Mokuba came back in after helping Mai see to Sano as much as they could.

"Alright! Yami's beating this creep."

"Humph, so you think you've won, do you, BATTOUSAI?" Seto changed his thrust from a forward to an upward thrust and slammed his sword straight into Yami's chest, catching him by surprise, much by to the shock and horror of Mokuba and Yugi.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted in horror as Yami's blood rained down on Seto staining his face and hair as he spat up the blood clogging his throat. Time seemed to just come at a standstill at this shocking turn of events that no one could have ever seen coming.

Silence hung in the air like a thick veil at the shocking turn of events. With Yami, for the first time since Yugi and Mokuba met him, so badly wounded. As the sun began to descend behind the gray clouds in the skies its vibrant, almost blood red hue mixed with the somber and heavy mood that had taken over the dojo.

Seto still held his sword deep inside Yami's chest, a hungry smirk on his face with only the slightest indications of admiration for Yami's skills, thinking to himself that it was clever of Yami to avoid the thrust, but all in vain as he quickly turned his sword side and swung around, sending Yami crashing to the ground on his knees, with the added injury to his already severe chest wound due to the side sweeping formation of Seto's attack.

"As you can clearly see Yami, even if one tries to block the first thrust of my attack I can easily change it to a side sweep and take my opponent down. All the more evidence to the flawless style of Hirazuki attack developed by Toshizo Hijikata, assistant leader of the shinsengumi, including my own personal variation of it the Gatotsu."

He raised his sword again and angled it down slightly, drawing up memories of that same stance from Yami's mind nearly blurring the present with the past and the last time he confronted Seto in the past.

While Yugi moved slightly forward with a worried, "Gatotsu?" Seto charged forward with a yell thrusting his sword forward, but with Yami's quick reflexes, born from years as an assassin, he was able to block Seto's attack even if only for a brief moment. But Seto used another side sweep attack, sending Yami hurdling into a wall, forcing him to emit a grunt of pain from the force of the impact fused with his injury, before he dropped to his knees.

"Again, how pitiful to think you can deflect my sword, which has guarded my life since the Revolution. As it stands you're no match for it or me – especially with my Gatotsu technique." He tightened his grip on his hilt, ready for another go with Yami.

Meanwhile Mokuba could only watch in awe and shock at the level of skill Seto displayed, and it was then he began to realize what Yami was truly up against. That this man was not like the ones Yami defeated in the past for he was clearly on par with Yami's skills – possibly, as they are now, even better.

Yugi, unable to remain still, rushed over to Yami's side worried for his health. "Yami are you okay?" His words barely even slipped past his lips before he stopped, concerned and frightened at the look on Yami's face, the steel glint in his eyes as he panted heavily from the exertion of the battle. But before he could dwell on it further Seto's commanding voice cut through his thoughts.

"Stand up."

Before Yami could do anything Yugi rushed over and stood before Seto, glaring at him for putting Yami through something so horrible. "Humph, you're in the way. Boy. Stand aside, this doesn't concern you, so I suggest you move now."

Moments later, Yami rose to his feet and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, showing gratitude for his concern but at the same telling him silently to stay out of this. As he walked forward Seto watched with some semblance of happiness at seeing Yami slowing returning to who he really was.

"Well, now that you're finally putting more into this, at long last Battousai, I'll attack with the true Gatotsu and this time I won't hold back."

"What, do you mean he was holding back until now? That creep!" Mokuba muttered to himself, unable to believe what he just heard.

"Let's go, Seto." With that single utterance, in a dark husky tone, Yami rushed forward to begin another attack against Seto, shocking Seto with his speed – until he was fully startled to see Yami disappear and re-appeared like a shadowy phantom by his right leg, barely giving Seto enough to time to levy a kick to his chest sending him crashing back towards the entrance of the dojo

While Seto was left to ponder how it was possible for Yami to move so quickly and with such great skill that even he didn't see it coming. With the sound of a cloth snapping loose Yami's hair fanned out behind him as he tried to recover his breathing – which worried Yugi greatly with his own knowledge of swords. He realized that Yami was clearly using more strength then he should be using to continue this fight. After a few minutes Yami recovered enough to stand up once more but as he opened his eyes, instead of the gentle warm rose color that his eyes had always been, they were instead blood red, hard and cold, sending a chill of utter shock through Yugi's heart seeing Yami's once gentle face become that of what he once was.

The man Yugi was so sure that Yami had left behind in the revolution had returned. While Yugi was horrified at this turn of events Seto was quite the opposite. He was happy, and proud to have his greatest rival finally brought out of Yami at long last.

"Humph, so you've finally shown yourself at long last, Battousai? In honor of this I will fight you with my true Gatotsu and strength. I hope you're ready. Battousai." He raised his sword up till it hung over his head while Yami slowly walked forward his hair fanning out like a veil or drape of silk black as he moved forward like a hunter ready to strike.

Then, in an instant, Seto shot forward with a ferocious shout, sending his blade forward like a silver streak of wind. But once more, like the phantom he was infamous for being back in the Revolution. Yami easily side-stepped the attack and reappeared by Seto's side. The brunette immediately tried to go into a side sweep but Yami dove to his knees and dodged the attack before, with a blood thirsty roar, he spun around and caught Seto viciously by the neck, wrenching a choked sound from Seto's throat before he sent him crashing through the wall by the shrine in the dojo.

"Alright Yami! He dodged that Gatotsu so easily, man is that ever cool!" Mokuba exclaimed delighted that the fight was for once turning in Yami's favor.

"Like you with your Gatotsu, Seto, I too needed an attack that could kill my target with one strike. That always was the way of a Hitokiri. However, like one shot attacks, they come with one major flaw...if one is able to see the attack more than once they will be able to find a way around that attack and defeat you. Get up Seto. For someone who's supposed to be the former third leader of the Shinsengumi you're doing a pretty poor job in our first duel in ten years." Yami stood, waiting for the next bout, one eye veiled by his black and golden banged hair while a single blood red eye pierced through the darkness at the hole Seto was slowly removing himself from.

"Indeed. Perhaps it would be a disgrace to who I am. It's not what I had in mind, but it doesn't matter, does it Battousai? I'll just kill you here and now."

"And here I thought that was what I was supposed to say to you."

While they spoke Yugi could only stand and watch in despair as the man he'd come to care so much for turned into someone he never though he'd see again – a bloodthirsty killer, a man-slayer, the man Yami swore he'd leave behind him for good, and it left Yugi terrified that he'd lose Yami because of this fight

"No it can't be! This can't happen; Yami can't lose to the Battosai again like he nearly did when he fought Jinei." He whispered to himself as his bangs covered his sorrow filled eyes

"Huh? What do you mean Yugi? Are you ok?"

But Yugi didn't answer, as all he could do was plead in his heart and mind for Yami to stop before they lost the Yami they knew, and before he lost the Yami he'd come to love. While he continued to pray for someone or something to stop this Yami, Seto dove forward and began another round of one shot attacks. Seto with his Gatotsu and Yami with his infamous Bottoujitsu, they both struck out against each other repeatedly like a pair of blood thirsty wolves hungry for the kill and neither willing to back down for even a single instant.

For a brief moment it looked like Seto had the upper hand when he pinned Yami to a wall but Yami once more was able to remove himself from the threat and leap over Seto after sending his sword into Seto's face as he turned around to face him. Seto walked forward, wiping the blood off his mouth as he spat out the tooth that had come loose from Yami's attack. And then he dove forward with yet another Gatotsu and met Yami head on, only for his sword to lose its tip to the force of Yami's counterattack, which sent the broken blade tip spinning outward to embed itself mere inches from where Mokuba stood, causing him to send a shocked glance towards the sword tip.

"Stop it you two! Stop it right now; there is no reason to keep goin' on like this."

"You're wrong, little guy." Both Yugi and Mokuba turned towards the door, surprised to see Sano back on his feet again, Mai helping him into the room.

"Ah Sanosuke! You're ok!"

"Of course, I'm fine. But, unfortunately, no matter how much you want those two to stop, they will not because those two aren't fighting each other here in your dojo in the meiji era. They're fighting each other back in the streets of Kyoto during the Boshin Wars, and thus we will not be able to reach them now. The only ones who could are those who remember Kyoto back then ten years ago."

As these words left Sano's mouth somewhere down the street near the Dojo the person they needed was, in fact, heading towards the Dojo. As a gloved hand picked up a pocket watch from its resting place and afforded his companion the time it has been since they had sent Seto to the Mouto Dojo a man's voice, with a great sense of urgency, spoke up.

"Please Commissioner; we must make even greater haste if we are to ensure that those two don't do anything rash before they can help this nation in this most desperate time."

"Yes sir." The Commissioner responded in complete agreement with the other man's words and worries.

Back at the Dojo Seto raised his sword in another Gatotsu stance despite the fact that it was broken.

"What the hell is he thinking, his sword's useless now!" Sano exclaimed shocked at Seto's actions

"You members of the Shinsengumi never did know when to retreat, even when it was in your best interests." Yami said as he turned to once more face off against Seto.

"We Shinsengumi were always taught to follow the ways of the Samurai, even to the death. Fleeing in the middle of a fight was never an option." With another yell he charged forward. Yami faced him head on, acknowledging that to be a true Samurai death was the only option for them when they were in the middle of a fight, deflecting Seto's sword with a slight of his hand.

"Huh? But why use his hand?" Mai asked, in shock.

"Why else? To ensure he wasn't left vulnerable if he used his sword to deflect that sword."

From there it looked to all of them like Yami would win as Seto only had his fists left to defend himself against Yami's attack. But to his and everyone's surprise Seto used his belt to smack Yami's sword out of his hands then quick as lightening he dove behind Yami and grabbed him by the neck using his jacket he began to tighten the constricting hold his jacket had on Yami's neck while Yami let out horrific choked gasps as he desperately tried to hold on to his breath.

"No Yami! Seto is suffocating him." Mokuba shouted out in anxious worry.

"I'm afraid it's far worse than that kiddo, he's trying to break Yami's neck."

But at the last second Yami was able to use his strength to send his sheath up into Seto's chin thus granting him freedom and time to remove Seto's jacket from around his neck. He jumped away from him as he regained his breath before – once more for the final time – they both rose to face one another, Seto cracking his knuckles while Yami tightened his grip on his sheath

"I say it's time to finish this don't you Battousai?" He asked with a slight dark grin on his face

"Indeed I do, Seto." Yami said in a dark husky purr.

"Incredible to think that this is how they fought ten years ago. It's almost indescribable how they can keep on like this." Sano said, his admiration and all around respect for the true mark of what these two survivors of those dark times were like, and what they had to endure to get like they are now.

But while he was impressed Yugi was sad, as it was quite clear that he preferred Yami the way he usually was when he was not a blood thirsty killer, but instead their gentle loving friend and the man he had so deeply come to love.

But, as Sano had told him there was nothing he could do to stop this. But just when the two of them were about to clash a voice rang out.

"Stop this, both of you!"

Both Yami and Seto's eyes snapped towards the entrance of the Dojo. "Get a grip on yourself Seto. Your task was only to test the Battousai's competency." The Police Commissioner said, aggravated that Seto would take things this far.

But, as he finished speaking another man spoke up before Seto could respond. "I'm aware that you have your pride as the former Third Leader of the Shinsengumi, Seto, but I can't allow you nor Mr. Takahashi to waste your lives like this, in this fruitless attempt at regaling the past."

Yami turned towards the entrance of the Dojo his eyes narrowing as he recognized that voice. One he knew as well as he knew Seto's "I see, so you were the one behind this the whole time former Imperialist from the Satsuma and currently Secretary of the Interior Toshimichi Okubo." Yami said firmly

And indeed standing at the Dojo entryway was a tall man with short but neatly kept hair wearing a brown vest and white shirt underneath it and matching slacks and shoes with a long coat with medium tall collar. He had a beard and mustache to go with his aged, weary and worn face and eyes all of which that spoke volumes of the times and weight on the man's shoulders.

"Secretary of the Interior?" both Yugi and Sano said at once while Mokuba was left totally in the dark due to him being a kid and unfamiliar with what happened in the Boshin war

"Who in the world is he supposed to be?" He asked

"Humph, you really need to know your history, kiddo." Sano said jokingly

While Mai answered Mokuba's question. "During the Revolution there where three men who did the most work during the Meiji Restoration and were thus named the three great imperialists for their services Takamori Saigo, Kogoro Katsura and the third and final man who stands before you now and is thus the only one left alive." Mai said.

"Oh so he is supposed to be one of the Three Great Imperialists." Mokuba said in awe and shock.

"And now he's the Secretary of the interior and the main guy in charge of the Japanese government." Sano finished for Mai.

"I apologize, Mr. Takahashi for being so rough with you, but it was necessary to find out if we could use your help in all this. You will stay and here me out?" He asked with a tone that border-lined on an order.

"Very well, you can start right now." Yami replied while Seto picked up his jacket and headed for the door.

"Now wait a minute, Seto." The commissioner commanded.

"From what I've seen Yami Takahashi the Wanderer is completely useless to us in this endeavor, however Takahashi the Battousai may yet prove to be useful, that's all for now and we shall see each other on the battle field again, I'm sure Yami – " Seto finished sending a cold glance Yami's way.

"Your life has been granted an additional length Seto." Yami said.

"And so has yours, Battousai." With that Seto left the Dojo and the property altogether to chase after their little eavesdropper who had overheard what was going on in the Dojo.

"I swear that man is completely insufferable and confusing. He may be one of our best agents but I can never figure out what goes on inside that head of his." The Commissioner griped to himself while Okubo gestured towards the exit. "I have a carriage waiting for us outside. Please come with me Mr. Takahashi." he said politely.

"If you have something to say to me then you can say it to everyone here. After all, thanks to Seto I'm not the only one involved in this." He stopped with his eyes narrowing as he clenched his fist and sent it flying into his forehead, sending a trail of blood down his hand, sending a wave of shock through Yugi, Mokuba, Mai and Sano at his action before Yami lowered his hand and looked at Mr. Okubo, his eyes once more returning to their rose red shade

"Everyone should hear what you have to say, especially Yugi, since this is his home that you've entered for this." Yami said while Yugi gained a smile on his face as he walked over to Yami holding a hand to his shoulder. Yami turned towards Yugi with gentle eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying you so much Yugi and I could tell even if I didn't acknowledge it that I was starting to scare you with how I acted and behaved. I'll try to keep it at bay form now on." His voice began to fade as he fell into Yugi, his body unable to remain standing with all his injuries especially the one to his chest.

"Oh my! Mai hurry please. Oh Yami, please hold on." Yugi exclaimed in shock and worry when Yami collapsed like that, but at the same time didn't object as he did rather like holding Yami to him like that, but that pleasure was easily dampened by the severe wound Yami had and the blood that still caked his kimono top.

"Not to worry Yugi. I'll get him fixed up. Mokuba get me the bandages and antiseptic please." Mai ordered of Mokuba

"Right got it." Mokuba said as he rushed to get the needed items as they all gathered around Yami to help him regain himself and help him heal.

As they saw to his wounds Okubo and The Commissioner waited them out knowing they had no other option if they were to use Yami's assistance to stop the threat they now faced


	2. Chapter 2

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Kearitona sjachraegil


End file.
